


Up To No Good

by Koalaist



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Freeform, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, I've had this for a while i had to work up the ovaries to post it, Smut, This Is NOT An AU, destroying property, just like somewhere within, kyalin - Freeform, my first fanfiction, porn without a plot, really - Freeform, this is just a thing that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalaist/pseuds/Koalaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay tends to show up when in the neighborhood, and is typically up to no good. Lin puts up with it.</p><p>I am terrible at summaries,</p><p>I AM SO SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist
> 
> Moglii- Girl  
> FKA Twigs- Water Me  
> Beatrice Eli- Girls  
> Nike Heaton- Bad Intentions  
> Syd- Body  
> Hippie Sabotage- Able To See Me  
> Alina Baraz & Galimatias- Unfold  
> Vallis Alps- Thru

Kya was lounging on Lin’s couch when Lin stormed in.  
“Can I ask why you broke into my house... again?” Lin doesn't have to look to see that there is currently a pesky water bender infestation since she last left. she doesn't bother to look in the way of the women currently rummaging though her music collection, l fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose. Avoiding the living room, she glides into the kitchen, looking for her whiskey.

Which is fine, seeing as Kya had already made herself comfortable, freshly showered and wearing one of Lin’s undershirts and some silky shorts Kya couldn’t believe she found hidden in the gruff woman’s dresser.  
“You're home early, it's not even midnight yet."

Silence.

"It was a long day, got a bit dirty, and your house was close by- Say, where did you get these shorts?” Kya slowly got up, trying not wince, and slowly came around the corner to join the metal bender in the kitchen, searching the cabinets.

She stopped, shoulders hunched, before muttering something and pulling out a dusty bottle and two glasses. Lin’s face flushed as she poured the two a drink.  
“I made you some dinner, figured you didn’t eat, you never do.” Lin looked toward the pot, an ominous glow coming from whatever the hell she through in there.  
“I actually did eat, Kwong's.”  
“well, you can save it for later- I put on your favorite record.” Lin kept her face neutral, avoiding contact, and walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Spill.” Kya looks at Lin, but Lin’s eyes never leave her glass, strolling past her to plop on her couch, arms spread and dominant, and glares pointedly out the window to the noisy city. Kya sighs, exasperated, and joins her on the opposite side, legs sprawled out towards Lin.  
“ Well, I was minding my own business, shopping in the Zhu district,-”

“ Not a good place to do that, now-”

“ Don’t patronize me” Kya snapped, and Lin’s eyes are on her finally, glaring, hard, and ready for battle. Her hands go up in an immediate surrender, and Kya sighs, and look back, apologizing with her eyes, and Lin says nothing.  
“ I’m sorry, look i know it ain't the president's mansion but- look, these punks came out of nowhere, and were giving this poor merchant a rough time, and YOU know how that shit pisses me off..” Kay shrugs.

Lin knows her, she’s arrested her enough times to get the rest of the picture, so she resigns to sip on the bitter liquid. The chief looks back to the window, shoulders once tense, now starting to relax.

"Did you, uh..." Lin makes a crude motion, meant to represent water bending.

"yup, best I could."

Lin finishes her glass and sets it down in once graceful swoop, before grabbing one of Kya’s feet, tentatively rubbing it.

“yeah, I heard the rest. the lady was able to put out the fire alight, but we were all trying to figure out how that kid got stuck on the ledge of that building. Shoulda known it was you, had your attitude all over it.” Lin smiled then, just a little crooked half smile, Kya was certain Lin didn’t know she did it. Kya smiled back at her and relaxed into her touch, head tilted back on the couch. 

They stay like that, only pausing so Lin can grab the other foot, limply massaging the balls of her feet as a display of affection more than anything else.

“Hey, take off your uniform.” the rubbing stops, and Kya opens one lazy eye to the red faced woman.

“so I can rub your feet too, ‘s only fair.” The eye closes again, feigning indifference. Lin moves her feet as the metal bender stands, and moves toward the bathroom.

“I gotta shower anyway,” mumbles Lin as she paces toward the closet. The water starts, and footsteps moves about behind her as she places her uniform back in it’s nook.

A moment later, splashing sounds let Kya know she was in the shower, and slowly creeped into the dim, steamy room

“Kyaaa, ” Lin gave out a warning growl. Lin’s back was turned, the steam, and the stone ledge concealing her. The loud slapping sound of water against stone seems deafening as she stopped in her tracks. 

Can’t get away with anything here, seeing as everything in her house was made of earth.

“Linnn” she whined back, stepping closer. “Lemme help you, I’ll soap up your back, doubt you have the flexibility to get that one spot-”

"my body is too sore to figure out if you're messing with me "

"you know what would help with that?"

“Not. Today.” Kya stops. Lin looks back at her and sighs, sitting on a bench, out of sight from the waterbender.  
“I-I had a rough day myself, cleaning up your mess, and don’t think I can handle you teasing me tonight” 

“Flirting would be the right word, allow me to clarify.”

“Well, you’re awful at it.”

“Can I kiss you, please?”

“C’here.” Kya was at Lin’s knees, and leaned in.

Lin’s forearms rested on her knees, encircling but took care not to touch the clothed water bender. Kya locks eyes with Lin, leans in close, her arms snaking around her wet body, one finding her neck, and the chin, before finally pressing lips together, bodies pressing together. Kya deepens her kiss, and wet clothes be damned, Lin wraps her arms around her waist.

Kya pulls away, mischievous smile on her face,

“Do you see where I'm getting at?” Lin scoffs, and pulls Kya up onto her lap.

Desperate kisses are trailed along Kya’s dark, perfect skin, across her neck, her shoulders, and creeping low on her chest. Kya’s hand trails down the earthbender’s back, nails gently scraping the skin and causing Lin to shiver and make a fist in her long hair. Kya’s shirt is soaked, and requires Lin’s eager fingers to yank it off.

Lin grasps under the water bender’s thighs, to cusp her ass and lift her as she stands, carrying her out of the bathroom and dropping her on the bed.

Kya looks up at Lin, unabashedly enamored with this wild woman, hair half damp and loose around her shoulders, bits of bubbles still on her skin, and and is giving her The Look. 

The look reserved for these occasions. It is a look of vulnerability, desire, and on the verse of losing control. 

Kya smiles slyly back at her, easing back into the bed on her elbows and beckons Lin to join her with two fingers.

 

Lin puts one knee on the bed, and grabs a leg, and starts to bite tiny indentions up her calf, occasionally licking and kissing in it’s stead. Kya’s eyes can’t tear away from this sight, but the pleasant drop in her stomach has her breathing heavier, and as she makes her way to her inner thigh, she arches her back with anticipation and spreads her legs farther. 

Lin's neatly made bed be damned.

Lin stops, if just for a second, before placing a kiss right below her pant line, followed by a stroke of her tongue,just along the border. Lin hears Kya make this huff sound, like a mid laugh interrupted, and felt encouraged. Grabbing from under her, she pulls the wet shorts over her hips, hurriedly passing down at least one leg, before diving back down between her legs again. Kya’s wetness is apparent, and not due to any recent shower time. Lin meets Kya’s eyes, raising one eyebrow. Her cocky half smile reaches her eyes, before lowering to rest against a clammy thigh, placing a kiss at her core, and slowly dragging a finger along her soaking entance. Keeping steady pressure on her clit, she moved her hand and gently entered her, stroking a ‘C’mere’ gesture, hitting the right spot, from what she assumes from Kya’s increased respiration, and small whimpers.

Encouraged, she adds another finger, and when the breathing becomes desperate grunts, she removed them both. Taking the two wet fingers up to rub small deliberate circles on her clit, Lin pulls back to survey the damage. Kyas ayes plead to her, her pants and rocking hips begging for some sort of release. Lins grows confident, and take the hand keeping Kya’s legs spread, and travels slowing up the body, grazing under her right breast. Lin maintains her sultry graze as she lowers back down over her, resuming the strokes, increasing the pace.

 

‘Oh my spirits,’ thought Kya, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, ‘I did not expect- well, I mean- I hoped, but did not-’ 

 

“OH” Kya gasped, back arched, and came forward, as she felt the very stars fall, and crash down into her. Desperate fingers clawing at her hair, Lin kept the pressure on her core, and she crashed again, her legs up and pressing into Lin before releasing her again.

Only heavy breathing filled the room, dark now that the sun was set, and only the glow of the city lights illuminated the womens’ bodies, sprawled on the bed, too hot to touch. 

Kya slowly eased over to the earthbender, whose prone body had already started to relax. She landed one kiss at the nape of the neck, and gently dragged her fingers along the back of her arm to intertwine her fingers with Lin’s.

With her other hand, she stroked along Lin’s scarred back, until she felt a knot. Shifting her hips over Lin’s thighs,she gently works into each one she finds, soothing it by kissing constellations on each scar, stroking her tender ribs with her free hand, occasionally thumbing around her breast. When Kya feels Lin’s hips start to shift, she releases her hand and pushes her hips up. 

Lin is on her forearms now, ass in the air, as she feels nails raking over her back and thighs, and shifts her hips, restricted by a persistent waterbender’s knees. Kya’s fingers reach around and find Lin, and her back arches, teeth finding the damp blanket underneath her. Lin groans into her sheet, and bucks her hips slowly to press harder, to gain friction, to push them closer.

Lin doesn’t notice at first, the shifting of the woman behind her, until she is softly flipped onto her back, and Kya crawls over her, pinning one leg open and continuing the small circles over her clit. Kya’s mouth is at her neck, then her breast, taking the nipple in between her teeth, oh so gently, and pulling. a groan interrupts the quiet music still playing from the living room.

Before letting her get too worked up, Kya drops down to her sternum, kissing a trail down south. Each kiss gets longer as she makes her way down, Kya continuing to lightly thumb her clit, then dropping down to spread her wetness around. By the time she kisses her core, Lin’s head is turned, forearm draped over a red face, now shamelessly moving her hips to find that friction. Kya increases the pace, and pulls the arm away from her face.  
“I wanna see you watch me” Kya purrs. Spirits, she looks at Kya, and Lin gives her that look, she swears she’s ready to go again. But first, Lin.

She twirls her fingers in her wetness, feeling how the body seems to gather to a crucial point, the same on that Kya’s lips are meeting. Lin’s body feels pure electric, and before Lin could finish stuttering or a desperate ‘pleeasse’, Kya brought her over the edge. Every muscle tightens before becoming complete jello.

They settle back, hot limbs draping over each other, too hot to cuddle, too spent to move just yet. After a couple moments, they heave themselves up, joining in the shower, enjoying the cool water.

They meet again on the bed, pulling off the wet blanket and grabbing a spare from the wardrobe. Kya borrowed another outfit from Lin, collapses and spreads out diagonally in the bed and Lin crawls to meet her, snuggles in between her thighs to accept a gentle head massage. Kya stops at a realization.

“Lin, you never told me where you got the silk shorts?” and Lin tensed under Kya’s touch.

“I don’t see how-”

“Are they someone else’s?” it took a minute for Lin to figure out the implication she was making, and saw Lin’s ears turn redder.

“No! Heh, like I have time- no. Nope. No, apparently women have to break into...nope.” Lin laughed nervously, body shifting uncomfortably, slowly pulling away.

“Ok, you bought 'em for you?” Lin turned her head, blushing furiously and responded into her stomach, making it hard to hear her mumbles.  
“Hmm?”  
“I bought them... for you.”

“Oh?” Kya felt a blush rise on her own face.

“Tension mentioned you might be in town, I thought you’d stop stealing my clothes if you showed up” Kya resumes stroking her hair, feeling much lighter than before, and not daring to tease the sweet gesture.

"I do like 'em, a lot" 

"good, they're ludicrous, completely insensible, and just your type. "

"Getting laid makes you sassy." 

"hrmph!"

Falling asleep so irrationally, at a diagonal angle, without a blanket should bother Lin, but the warmth of a reluctantly adorable body relaxed her, and the graceful fingers combing through wet hair left her helpless, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Kyalin a lot. there's not enough works with this, and I will go down with this ship. this is my first posted work, please be kind in your comments, I look forward to the input.


End file.
